yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Reclimb
Reclimb (リクライム) is the name of a single by the band ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D. The title song, Reclimb, is the first opening song of the Yowamushi Pedal anime. It was used from episodes 1 through 12. Tracks :1. Reclimb (リクライム) :2. familia :3. Reclimb (Off Vocal) :4. familia (Off Vocal) Reclimb English= As time goes by, I'm getting impatient. I'm still waiting Clinging on, nothing changes I'm just rotting Thinking about this and that I'll end up swallowed Not caring about appearances I won't waver anymore and speed up now To live beautifully you don't dirty yourself but life filled with mud is beautiful Today I hold the tears once more I'll grasp with all my might the outcome(the morning) I want Never losing sight of myself Slipping and falling but despite the injuries, I stand up I'll rise to the top of the hill, for real The answer is also simple "Live only believing in yourself" With all my strength I breakthrough, just accelerating Keeping a composed face, nothing changes You can't transmit what you feel Don’t be afraid, let’s try make or break Out of breath, gritting your teeth Today once more, I let the tears out I'll grasp with all my might the answer I seek Never losing sight of myself Slipping and running away but despite that I'll search for the words once more Basking in the light, sing for real The answer is also simple "Live only believing in yourself" Come, get hold of it with a strong grip oh, oh, oh The screams of your crushed heart oh, oh, oh spit them all out oh, oh, oh until your voice gets hoarse Today I'll wipe off the tears once more I'll grasp tightly the answer I'll get Never losing sight of myself Slipping and climbing over and breaking any new walls I'll head for the light, for real The answer is also simple "Live only believing in yourself" Until your voice gets hoarse spit it all out ☆translation credit☆ **disclaimer: source says they used a translation app** |-| Rōmaji= Toki wa nagareru bakari de asette ku I'm still waiting shigamitsui te i ta tte nothing changes oi te kareru n da arekore kangaedashi te kuratte hamatte ku narifuri kamawa zu ni mo mayowa zu ni sa speed up kirei ni ikiru tame ni wa yogoreru shika naku te doro darake de ikiru ho ga utsukushikatta n da kyo mo mata namida o korae te hisshi koi te motomeru answer jibun jishin sura miushinatte fumihazushi te nagedashi te soredemo kizutsukitachiagatte sakamichi datte noboru for real kotae wa so itsumo shinpuru de "jibun shinji te ikiru dake sa" zenryoku de kakenuke kasoku shi te just going sumashi ta kao shi te tatte nothing changes tsutawara nai ze Don't be afraid , let's try make or break iki kirashi te ha kuishibatte kakinarase kyo mo mata namida o nagashi te hisshi koi te motomeru answer jibun jishin sura miushinatte fumihazushi te nigedashi te soredemo mata kotoba o sagashi te hikari o abi te utau for real kotae wa so itsumo shinpuru de "jibun shinji te ikiru dake sa" sa tsuyoku kobushi o nigitte oh, oh, oh, oshikoroshi ta kokoro no sakebi o oh, oh, oh koe kareru made oh, oh, oh, subete hakidase kyo mo mata namida o nugutte hisshi koi te te ni suru answer jibun jishin sura miushinatte fumihazushi te norikoe te soredemo arata na kabe kowashi te hikari no saki e mukau for real kotae wa so itsumo shinpuru de "jibun shinji te ikiru dake sa" koe kareru made subete hakidase |-| Japanese= 時は流れるばかりで焦ってく I'm still waiting しがみついていたって　nothing changes おいてかれるんだ あれこれ考えだして 喰らって　はまってく なりふり構わずに もう迷わずにさぁspeed up キレイに生きるためには汚れるしかなくて 泥だらけで生きる方が美しかったんだ 今日もまた涙をこらえて 必死こいて求める結果 自分自身すら見失って 踏み外して　投げ出して それでも傷つき立ち上がって 坂道だって上る for real 答えはそういつもシンプルで “自分信じて生きるだけさ” 全力で駆け抜け　加速して just going 澄ました顔してたって nothing changes 伝わらないぜ Don't be afraid,let's try make or break 息切らして　歯食いしばって　かき鳴らせ 今日もまた涙を流して 必死こいて求める答え 自分自身すら見失って 踏み外して　逃げ出して それでもまた言葉を探して 光を浴びて歌う for real 答えはそういつもシンプルで “自分信じて生きるだけさ” さぁ強く拳を握って　oh,oh,oh, 押し殺した心の叫びを　oh, oh, oh 声嗄れるまで　oh,oh,oh, 全て吐き出せ 今日もまた涙を拭って 必死こいて　手にする答え 自分自身すら見失って 踏み外して　乗り越えて それでも新たな壁壊して 光の先へ向かうfor real 答えはそういつもシンプルで “自分信じて生きるだけさ” 声嗄れるまで 全て吐き出せ Videos ---- familia Rōmaji= Dore kurai no jikan o tomoni sugoshi te chizu mo nai mama arui te iku no darou? chikazuke ba mata toku natte iku shinkiro ni sono te o nobashi te madamada owara nai kono tabiji o It's so hard way korekara mo sa tomoni ikou get over itsu datte toku takai mirai o oikake te iko u ze "we are family" wan bokkusu de yurare kita minami usugurai chika de shomei abi yumemi ta mirai ashimoto kuraku tomo tsuraku tomo kuraku domo ni shi te koso tsukamu mono tokini nonoshiriatte soredemo sasaeatte kobushi 4 tsu awase te mukau suteji no ue ongaku ni natte takaku hibikiwatare madamada owara nai kono tabiji o "It's so hard way" korekara mo sa tomoni ikou "get over" itsu datte tsunai de ki ta mirai o kizamitsuke te ikouze "we are family" v madamada owara nai kono tabiji o "It's so hard way" korekara mo sa tomoni ikou get over itsu datte toku takai mirai o oikake te ikouze "we are family" madamada owara nai kono tabiji o "It's so hard way" korekara mo sa tomoni ikou "get over" itsu datte tsunai de ki ta mirai o kizamitsuke te ikouze "we are family" "we are family" transliteration credit |-| Japanese= どれくらいの時間を共に過ごして 地図もないまま歩いていくのだろう? 近づけばまた遠くなっていく 蜃気楼にその手を伸ばして まだまだ終わらないこの旅路を It's so hard way これからもさぁ共にいこう get over いつだって遠く高い未来を 追いかけて行こうぜ “we are family” ワンボックスで揺られ北南 薄暗い地下で照明浴び 夢見た未来 足元暗くとも辛くとも 苦楽共にしてこそ　掴むもの 時に罵り合って それでも支え合って 拳4つ合わせて 向かうステージの上 音楽になって高く響き渡れ まだまだ終わらないこの旅路を “It's so hard way” これからもさぁ共にいこう “get over” いつだって繋いできた未来を 刻みつけていこうぜ “we are family” まだまだ終わらないこの旅路を “It's so hard way” これからもさぁ共にいこう get over いつだって遠く高い未来を 追いかけて行こうぜ “we are family” まだまだ終わらないこの旅路を “It's so hard way” これからもさぁ共にいこう “get over” いつだって繋いできた未来を 刻みつけていこうぜ “we are family” “we are family” Video Category:Music Category:OP Category:Translated Media Category:Untranslated Media